Beauty of Destiny
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Pertemuan dengan seseorang itu memang berbuah manis. Apalagi itu tidak disangka-sangkanya. Tidak heran anak kecil berusia lima tahun juga ikut merasakannya. Hm, ada-ada saja. Sekuel dari STARLIGHT. Untuk NaruHina. RnR? #56


**Summary: **Pertemuan dengan seseorang itu memang berbuah manis. Apalagi itu tidak disangka-sangkanya. Tidak heran anak kecil berusia lima tahun juga ikut merasakannya. Hm, ada-ada saja.

* * *

**Beauty of Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC (tentu dong!), AU, OS, deskripsi seadanya, short story.

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

_Kesendirian memang tidak ada batasnya. Tetapi, kecantikannya benar-benar luar biasa._

Hari demi hari bikin ketegangan luar biasa. Masalah demi masalah terus memberatkan bagi seorang pekerja seperti pria berambut kuning keemasan, Uzumaki Naruto. Dirinya terus bekerja tanpa henti, menghancurkan kebebasannya selama ini.

Baru mengerjakan setengah dari tumpukkan kertas, Naruto disibukkan kembali oleh dering ponsel. Mengacak rambut kuning emas, mengambil ponsel, dan menggerutu tidak jelas. Dia menyipitkan matanya, baru tahu itu nama adalah nama sepupu ipar, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto sempat-sempat menekan tombol sambung, dan mendekatkan ke telinga kanannya. "Halo, ada apa, Sasuke?"

"_Hn. Sepertinya aku salah waktu. Kamu pasti kesal karena aku telepon, ya?" _ Di seberang sana, Sasuke menyengir karena telah merusak waktu Naruto. Naruto harus menahan amarahnya demi sepupunya tersayang yang sekarang tinggal bersama Sasuke.

"Iyalah. Lalu, kamu mau apa meneleponku di jam paling sibuk ini, Teme?!" kesal, frustasi, gelisah ditimbulkan lewat suara Naruto membuat Sasuke cepat-cepat menghentikan obrolan ini.

"_Aku ingin kamu menjemput Hikari sekarang juga." _Sasuke pasti tahu Naruto melebarkan mata birunya, _shock_. _"Soalnya aku dan Sakura tidak bisa jemput. Kami harus mengatur makan malam. Aku harap kamu juga datang setelah menyelesaikan proyekmu di atas meja itu."_

"Hei, memangnya siapa bikin aku sibuk begini?!" teriak Naruto marah-marah sambil mengeluarkan percikan air liur ke ponsel.

"_Sudahlah. Ah, sudah waktunya Hikari pulang. Kamu tidak mau 'kan Hikari diambil duluan oleh Shino, Kiba, Gaara atau Kankurou?" _ Sasuke tahu Naruto paling sayang sekali dengan Hikari. Apa yang disukai Hikari, Naruto pasti membelikannya. Karena hanya Hikari keponakan satu-satunya di dalam garis keturunan mereka.

"Baiklah!" Naruto mematikan sambungannya, mengambil jas kantornya, menutup laptopnya. Keluar dari ruang kerja, meminta sekretasris untuk mengulurkan waktu. "Aku pasti segera kembali. Jika ada orang mencariku, katakan aku sedang keluar!"

"Baik, pak!"

* * *

Naruto cepat-cepat menuju Taman Kanak-Kanak, tempat sekolah Hikari berada. Mengendarai mobil _sport, _Naruto bergegas ke tempat keponakan kesayangannya. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto telah sampai di TK Hikari. Naruto tadi mengebut jadi tidak salah bukan menerobos lampu merah.

Kembali ke cerita, Naruto baru beberapa saat masuk tiba-tiba dikerumbungi anak-anak TK. "Kenapa hari ini begitu sial sih?"

"Maafkan anak-anak di sini." Naruto mau memarahi anak-anak itu, kaget ada suara manis tidak tertahankan. Diangkat wajah mirip kucing berkumis, Naruto terperangah ada sosok wanita cantik berambut biru panjang sedang menenangkan anak-anak TK ini. Naruto terus menatap dan menatap, tidak berani cari pandangan lain. Wanita itu bingung pada tingkah Naruto. "Maaf, pak. Anda cari siapa, ya?"

Naruto jatuh kembali ke bumi. "Eh, maaf. Aku, aku... sedang me-mencari keponakanku. Namanya Uchiha Hikari."

"Maksud Anda Hikari?" Senyuman menawan itu betul-betul menembak hati kegelisahan Naruto jadi pecah berkeping-keping. Arah pandangan wanita itu terarah ke ayunan diduduki anak kecil berusia lima tahun, berambut merah muda panjang sampai ke pinggang, bola mata hitam. "Hikari! Ada jemputanmu, sayang!"

Bocah kecil itu mendengar suara gurunya, melihat pria berambut kuning emas datang untuk menjemputnya. Hikari loncat dari ayunan dan berlari ke arah Naruto. "Paman Naruto!"

Dengar suara keponakan tercinta, Naruto berjongkok, merentangkan tangan demi memeluk bocah kesayangan alias keponakan tersayangnya. "Hikari!"

"Paman Naruto, kenapa terlambat? Ibu dan ayah di mana?" Ada raut wajah sedih terpampang di ekspresi bocah berusia lima tahun tersebut.

"Orangtuamu tidak bisa datang karena mereka sibuk buat nanti malam." Naruto bangkit berdiri sambil menggendong tubuh mungil Hikari. Naruto menoleh menatap wanita itu yang merupakan guru Hikari, tersenyum gugup. "Terima kasih sudah mengajari Hikari. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Senyuman itu terus membuat Naruto terpana. Hikari sedari tadi melirik mereka bergantian, tersenyum menggoda. Anak cerdas ini memang punya kepintaran di atas orang dewasa. Dia bisa menebak apa yang orang tahu. Sekarang bukan waktu untuk terpana melihat senyuman malaikat cantik juga seorang pahlawan cantik. Sekarang Hikari sangat lapar akibat terlalu banyak main.

"Paman! Hikari lapar! Aku mau makan makanan kesukaan Hikari, mie ramen!" teriakan Hikari di telinga kanan Naruto, mengguncang khayalan Naruto kembali ke kenyataan. Naruto menggaruk rambutnya, cengengesan dan salah tingkah.

"Maaf." Dia menatap Hikari, tersenyum. "Baiklah, keponakanku tercinta. Paman akan membawamu ke tempat makanan paling enak yaitu mie ramen."

Hikari girang di pelukan Naruto. Naruto pamit pergi. Naruto berbalik badan hanya Hikari yang melihat wajah kecewa Hinata tadi yang juga Hikari perkirakan, wanita itu juga menyukai kekonyolan pamannya.

"Sungguh menarik," gumam Hikari jika ini terjadi suatu saat nanti, yaitu menjadi mak comblang buat paman kesayangannya dan guru paling dihormatinya.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya, sungguh menarik?" Naruto bingung setelah membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukkan Hikari di kursi sebelah pengemudi. Hikari menggeleng-geleng, tidak tahu apa-apa. Naruto mengangguk, berputar arah menuju ke kursi pengemudi. Dilirik sebentar wanita itu tengah bermain bersama anak-anak membuatnya sadar diri. "Mungkin dia sudah ada yang punya. Ini cinta sesaat."

Naruto masuk ke kursi pengemudi, menjalankan mobil dan meninggalkan TK Konoha. Naruto tidak tahu wanita berambut biru gelap juga mengamatinya sampai mobil hitam _sport _menghilang di belokan sana.

"Benar-benar cinta sesaat."

**End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Haha... ini hanya sekuel biasa. Buat NaruHina. Sengaja sih karena pikiran saya ke situ terus. Nanti deh ada kejutan. Saya mau jadikan multichapter, tetapi lebih baik OS saja ketimbang itu yang bikin ribet setengah mati. Terima kasih sudah membaca. ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 06 June 2013

**Mind to review?**


End file.
